


"Obviously I am avoiding any and all responsibility"

by Pelissa



Series: Temptation [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Blood I guess, Chris is so done with everyone, Fights, Fist Fights, M/M, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, just one spank but it counts, there is a bleeding nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: I got a prompt - a simple sentence - and BOI, did that escalate xDChris' new sergeant Mike is a prick (tm) and [Shane Dawson makes a documentary about Wesker being a sociopathic asshole] Wesker is now part of the BSAA to anyone's displeasure.A fight ensues and Chris has to handle an annoying (piece of shit) Wesker.





	"Obviously I am avoiding any and all responsibility"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Lion <3
> 
> It's also the continuation of the Temptation series. I decided to do short ficles instead of a long story because that way I am more likely to update sooner. If you have any prompts for me (for this series or a new series) or any wishes, tell me in the comments! :)

-

 

Nobody was happy about the fact that Wesker was now part of the BSAA, although, he actually did a pretty good job as long as someone was keeping an eye on him. Chris couldn't blame them and to be quite honest, he wasn't completely uninvolved in Wesker getting a deal and therefore now caught between two stools. But he had no desire to play the role of mediator or to defend Wesker against his comrades. On the one hand, he did help Wesker negotiate with the director, got him this deal and was thus partly to blame for the bad atmosphere in the headquarter. Additionally, he currently was in a strange form of relationship with Wesker in which he had to think twice about what he says in front of him because Wesker's boredom in the BSAA led him to take out his frustration on Chris or to toy around with him. No matter what he did, he could only lose and had to live with the tension and daily headaches.

Why would he interfere anyway? If Wesker was to seriously attack them, the deal would be off and if they didn’t stop with their stupid comments, they would have to find out for themselves that it was not a very wise decision to mess with Wesker. Either way, the annoying bickering would be finally over then. However, he would miss the sex…

Incredibly good sex.

Sex - a topic he preferred to not talk about as well because Wesker was still reacting like a bipolar asshole whenever he tried to bring it up. How the hell was it his fault that Wesker happened to find out that he was enjoying it to be dominated through sex with him? Serves the giant sociopathic asshole with the oversized ego right.

 

"Well, who do we have here?"

Chris grimaced. One of the older soldiers - Mike - who knew more details about what Wesker had done in the past and protested loudly when the director agreed to the deal - and he spoke to Wesker.

Of course, that would end in a disaster; a shouting match or a fight. But it was bound to happen. No bio-terrorist attacks, no other emergencies, no new leads, which meant that daily training outside and gun practice was commonplace. The higher ranked and better soldiers were supervising everything while also training with the others. And Wesker had to join them as well. The men didn't like it, Wesker didn't like it and Chris would have liked to stay in bed. The fact that Wesker only turned his thumbs and stayed away during their training sessions displeased the other soldiers as well. It was a disaster.

"Our BSAA bitch! How about you do something useful? Bring me some coffee?"

Yeah, Mike seemed pretty keen on getting beaten up by Wesker. Chris never imagined himself wishing for a bioterrorist attack, but in their current situation the tension was slowly increasing, and he really wasn't in the mood to interfere. Fortunately for him, Wesker apparently had decided to ignore Mike and kept watching the other soldiers on the training ground. It reminded him a bit of his time at S.T.A.R.S…

Wesker’s lack of attention or reaction displeased Mike and he hit with the flat side of his hand against the wall Wesker was leaning on to get his attention. "Hey, asshole! Make yourself useful! Don't you have anything important to do?"

 

 

“Obviously I am avoiding any and all responsibility.”

Chris chocked, not sure if to laugh or immediately intervene because that must have angered Mike a lot. His face actually turned red and he grabbed Wesker by his shirt. "Show a little respect! You're lucky you’re not rotting away in a cell!"

 

Chris scratched his chin and pushed his breath out through clenched teeth. As much as he understood Mike's rage - Wesker didn't make it easy for them to get along with him - as a sergeant, he should demonstrate exemplary behavior in front of the other soldiers.

Wesker still looked at him unimpressed and lifted only one eyebrow. Chris then finally realized what he was up to. He intended Mike to snap and attack him because he wanted to be prohibited from participating in the training sessions with the others for several days. That fucker.

"You should be taught a lesson, like all stubborn little brats." There it was. Mike was about to go for him and Wesker smiled at him, definitely amused, without answering him. Mike pressed him against the wall and bared his teeth. It was time to intervene—

"Has anyone ever put you over their knee and spanked your ass, little bitch?" Mike hissed, but his fighting spirit faded as if he was rethinking his approach and changing his tactics. Did he want Wesker to strike first? That would definitely get him into trouble.

"Shit, I bet you even like it! Maybe you’re a real BDSM fan?"

Wesker did glare at him then but stayed quiet and challenged him with his eyes. That's great. They would certainly attack each other for completely different reasons than originally intended. Chris was no longer sure if and how he should interfere because the topic was a bit embarrassing for him. Somehow Mike had hit the nail on the head…

"I'm sure you're into dressing up as a chick, too, you freak. Ever worn a skirt? Let me guess, leather?"

"No, but you seem to have an above-average knowledge on the subject. Are you speaking from your own personal experience or is this one of your secret, perverse fantasies?"

"You fucking-"

"I suppose you want my help with that? Should I wait for you to change into something more revealing and then spank your rear in front of your men?"

It didn't even take a second before Mike threw himself forward to punch Wesker in the face. Wesker made no effort to evade the fist and let himself get hit. Somehow Chris wasn't the least bit surprised, as Wesker had been waiting for an opportunity to let out his frustration on Mike and to cause a reason to get dragged away from the training ground.

Wesker ducked away in a flash as Mike tried to land another blow and punched the sergeant in the gut with full force. Mike gasped in surprise and bent over a bit, holding his stomach as his body started to register the pain. But it didn’t stop there. He attacked again, his fist hitting Mike right in the face, his knuckles colliding with his nose – which probably was broken now. Mike stumbled to the side and collapsed to the ground. He tried to prop himself up with a hand against the wall and held his nose. Blood ran down between his fingers. Yeah, definitely broken.

The short fight seemed to be over after that, and Chris was ready to accompany Wesker from the field and admonish him, but the asshole kicked Mike in the stomach again, who went down then. Judging by the smug grin on Wesker's face, he considered stepping on him.

Chris grabbed Wesker by his arm and pulled him away from Mike and the other curious onlookers who probably considered getting into the fight as well. A mass brawl between his people and Wesker was the last thing Chris needed today, so he dragged the blonde back into the building, far away from everyone.

 

"God damn it! Beat up one of my soldiers like that again and it will have serious consequences!"

Wesker didn't care to dignify that with an answer which made Chris see red and he pushed him into an empty break room.

"Tell me you understand!" Chris growled and pinned him against the wall, similar asMike had done only minutes ago.

"What if I don't? Will you call the police then?"

"Fuckin' hell! We ARE the police!" Chris yelled back. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Wesker grinned at him as if he had won some kind of game that was going on between the two of them that Chris wasn’t aware of.

"Police? I'm sure you mean your special little military organization. A Freudian slip of the tongue?" The grin on Wesker's lips widened and Chris felt slightly uncomfortable. What was he getting at? "Are you perhaps longing for the time when I was still your captain? When we used to work together, alone, late into the night? Oh, Chris, I'm flattered."

Chris had finally had enough and pressed him even harder against the wall. "I'm serious, Wesker," he warned him, "Behave.Yourself."

 

„Make me.“

 

Chris stepped back and stared at him in disbelief. He was so done with the blond’s attitude and ready to punch him in the face himself before he finally understood what Wesker meant – what he actually wanted him to do. All right, if that's the way he wanted to play, Chris would go along with it. As long as Wesker would stay away from any more trouble in the next few days after _this_ , he was fine with it. He would make sure of that afterwards. Definitely. Right afterwards.

Chris got pretty good at lying to himself lately. In all honesty, he wouldn't have resisted him under even worse circumstances…

He moved back a bit and pulled Wesker forward with him, away from the wall and closer to himself. Then he quickly raised his hand. With a loud smack, it suddenly landed on Wesker's rear, causing him to flinch and press his chest more firmly against Chris'. The two remained in their current position, their faces only a mere inch apart.

"So… is this happening because of Mike's statement or-?"

"Shut up before I break your nose too.”

"Got it. "

 

"Harder."

"Got it. "

 

 -


End file.
